Aide moi
by Kyuuketski
Summary: Kai est tombé dans la dépression la pus totale depuis que sa relation avec Miyavi est de pire en pire. Mutilation,maigrissement,blancheur de la peau, Aoi découvre l'état de son ami et fait tout pour l'aider.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : L'état de Kai

Comment faire quand on est membre d'un groupe et que la vie n'a plus de goût? Le succès n'empêche pas d'être malheureux et ça,Kai le sait très regarda ses bras,il y avait des marques activité avait commencé il y a maintenant de cela 3 voyait Miyavi de moins en moins téléphone vibra dans sa pièce fut éclairer par la petite lumière de l'objet Encore un message de Miyavi disant qu'il ne pouvait pas de fois avait-il reçu ce genre de messages? Il ne comptait soupir sortit de ses lè répondit au message disant que ce n'était pas grave et qu'ils se verraient plus tard.C'était toujours la même se mentait et il le savait mais il ne pouvait rien y n'y avait plus autant d' premir jour ou ils étaient sorti ensemble avait été un beau maintenant ce n'était plus pareil.L'amour dans ce couple était presque casi inexistant.C'est les yeux humide que Kai pensa à sa c'était comme ça? Pourquoi souffrait-il alors qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un? Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponses. Quand on sort avec quelqu'un on est supposé être heureux.Même s'il y avait des moments malheureux comme heureux il ne devait pas être là il l'était et cela ne plaisait pas au reste du voyaient que leur batteur n'allait pas ne souriait plus aussi souvent qu'é dans ses pensées,Kai dût se lever pour aller ouvrir à celui qui venait de ère la porte se trouvait Aoi.

-Kai! Mais qu'est ce que t'as? T'as pas vu dans quel état tu es?

-Désolé. Installe-toi quand même

Aoi rentra et vit qu'il faisait assez sombre chez le ouvrit les rideaux tandis que Kai s'asseilla sur une chaise de son lueur du monde extérieur projeté par la fenêtre permit au guitariste de voir à quel point Kai était pâle.

-Kai tu es aussi pale qu'un cadavre

Des cernes avait trouvées leur place en dessous des yeux de celui qui souriait tout le temps. Il fit lever Kai qui n'avait presque plus de force à force de pleurer.

-T'as pleuré?

-...Oui

-C'est à cause de Miyavi?

-Ce n'est plus comme avant

-Oh

Un silence s'installa jusqu'a temps qu'Aoi découvre les marques sur le bras de Kai.

-Pourquoi t'as fais ça?

-Parce que ça m'aide à me sentir mieux

-Se faire du mal n'aide jamais! Putain Kai mais où t'as la tête!

-Désolé

-Tu ne sors même plus...Tout le monde se fait du soucis pour toi!

-Mais pas ignore dans quel état je suis

-Tu ne tiens même plus debout et regarde comment t'es maigre

Aoi voulut emmener Kai chez lui mais il s'effondra sur le sol. Aoi se précipita sur lui et toucha son front:Il était joues creuses étaient rougis par la tempé ouvrit la porte puis sa ouvrit la portière arrière puis rentra chez le le prit dans ses bras et le porta pour le mettre sur la place arrière de sa referma la porte de l'appartement puis prit son téléphone. Il composa un numéro.

-Allo?

-Miyavi!

-Aoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Bouge ton cul et viens me rejoindre à l'hôpital!

-Pourquoi?

-Pose pas de questions et viens! Et tout de suite

-Ok Ok pas la peine de t'enerver

Aoi raccrocha et démarra le moteur de sa jeta un coup d'oeil triste vers son ne méritait pas ç fallait-il qui souffre un être aussi gentil pouvait-il endurer ça?Miyavi était vraiment un monstre pour le faire souffrir à ce fois le moteur mis en marche,il appuya sur la pé fut à toute vitesse qu'il conduit Kai à l'hôpital le plus entra dans le bâtiment en prenant son ami dans ses bras sans prendre le temps de fermer les portières.L'état de Kai était beaucoup plus important qu'une simple demanda une infirmière d' vint et déposa Kai dans une appela des médecins ainsi que d'autres infirmières.

-Est-ce que je peux rentrer avec lui?

-Vous êtes de la famille?

-Non

-Alors il est préférable que vous attendiez dans le couloir. Nous allons nous occuper de votre ami

La porte se referma laissant Aoi dans le couloir,seul avec ses pensé espérait que Kai n'avait rien de grave.A ce moment là,il se dit qu'il ferait payer Miyavi pour le mal qu'il faisait à ses mains sur son visage,Aoi se dit qu'il devait rester avec ne devait pas le lâcher et le soutenir de toutes ses petit nouveau du groupe que tout le monde adore et taquine devait retrouver son sourire et sa joie de bons petits plats qu'il préparait pour le reste du groupe étaient devenu une sorte de 'ils étaient en tournée, c'était Kai qui préparer les était le seul qui sache réelement donnait de la joie dans le groupe mais là cette présence n'était pas là.La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Aoi leva la tête pour voir arriver un Miyavi éssouflé.

-T'es enfin là toi

-Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Tu n'en a pas la moindre idée?Réfléchi un peu

Miyavi se mit à réfléchir et proposa une idée.

-C'est en rapport avec Kai?

-Ouais

-Qu'est ce qu'il a fait?

-Il souffre par ta faute! Tu le fais souffrir à le délaisser et à embrasser n'importe qui. Tu sais dans quel état il se trouve?

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de le faire l'aime

-Tu l'aime? Laisse-moi te rend même pas compte de son é n'es même pas présent quand il a besoin de toi

-J'ai des concerts et tout

-Nous aussi et pourtant il t'appelle et t'envoie des messages dès qu'on a une as de la chance qu'il t'aime sinon tu t'aurais déja manger une claque

-J'essayerai d'être plus présent

-Tu verras bien ce qu'il te dira quand nous pourrons le voir

Miyavi s'asseilla et Aoi alla dehors pour fumer une cigarette. Il regarda la porte qui ne s'ouvrait sa faute celui qu'il aimait se trouvait sur un lit d'hô monstre était-il? Il n'était même pas présent à ses côté avait eu une chance et l'avait loupé.Comment leur relation évoluait-elle? Certainement pas dans un sens favorable...


	2. la relation

Chapitre 2: La relation

Une infirmière sortit. Aoi revint après avoir fumer sa cigarette.

-Nous lui avons donné des cachets pour faire baisser sa température. Il faudra lui donner à manger par petites doses car son estomac s'est habitué à de petites quantités

-Quand pourra t-il sortir?

-Il faut qu'il reste cette nuit et demain il pourra est branché pour que de la nourriture mixé passe dans son sang. En attendant vous pouvez lui rendre visite

Aoi rentra dans la pièce. Kai avait retrouvé un peu de couleur comparé à la dernière fois.

-Comment te sens-tu?

-Sa va mieux merci.C'est toi qui m'a ramené ici?

t'étais évanoui

Kai sourit un peu et dit lui rendit son sourire mais d'un air serieux il dit:

-Il y a quelqu'un qui veux te voir

Miyavi entra dans la pièce,la tête baissé préféra sortir pour les laisser avaient certainement des choses à se dire

-Bonjour Kai

-Salut

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais à l'hôpital,je l'ai appris juste à l' sais que j'en suis en partie responsable et je suis désolé.Tu souffre par ma faute,je ne suis qu'in monstre

-C'est moi qui me suis mis dans cet état mais tu as raison c'est de ta pense que c'est mieux que nous arrêtions de nous voir

-C'es normal que tu ne veuilles plus me voir mais j'aimerai au moins t'embrasser une dernière fois pour te dire aurevoir

-D'accord

Miyavi s'approcha du visage un peu pâle de Kai et goûta ses lèvres en un baiser langoureux.

-Il vaudrait mieux que tu sorte Miyavi

-Depuis combien de temps endure tu ça?

-3 mois que tu t'éloigne de moi

-N'y a t-il pas un moyen de rattrapper mon erreur?

-Peut être en a t-il un mais je ne suis pas prêt

-Je sors alors si tel est ton moi un jour de t'avoir fait souffrir

Miyavi sortit et Kai laissa une larme coulait sur sa passa sa tête pour voir comment était Kai et vit qu'il alla le ne fallait pas qu'il traverse ça tout seul

-Aoi p-pourquoi j-je dois en-endurer ça? Je veux a-arrêter de souffrir

Aoi prit son ami dans ses pleura sur son épaule pour qu'il se sente ça aide à se sentir mieux parfois

-Sa va aller t'inquiéte pas

-Merci d'être là

-Je te laisserai pas tomber

Aoi essuya les larmes de Kai avec la paume de sa main.

-Sa va s'arranger et tout ira bien

-Je vais arrêter d'y penser mais je l'aime encore malgrès moi

-Je trouvera une solution je te le promet

Il embrassa les cheveux du petit batteur qui arrêta de dans ses bras,il s'endormit fatigué par cette é voyant qu'il dormait,Aoi l'allongea dans son lit et le regarda dormir.

-Dors bien Kai et oublie cette histoire. Je serais toujours là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive

S'asseillant sur une chaise,il mit ses bras sur le lit et appuya sa tête dessus. Le sommeil finit par l'emporter et il s'endormit près de son protégé.

Les rayons du soleil vinrent frapper le visage d'Aoi qui ouvrit doucement les s'étira puis massa son cou où il avait regard se posa sur Kai qui était toujours endormi.

-Ce qu'il est mignon quand il dort

Une enfimière entra et sourit en ayant entendu ce que Aoi venair de dire.

-Vous avez l'air de beaucoup l'aimer,dit-elle en vérifiant les branchements de Kai.

-Effectivement je l'aime beaucoup.C'est notre petit protégé

-Vous devriez faire attention à lui durant les jours à venir

-J'y veillerai

-C'est vous qui aller le prendre chez vous?

n'a pas de frères et soeurs

-Il sortira à donc manger quelque chose vous devez avoir faim

-Ouais et pas qu'un peu

Aoi sortit et Kai se reveilla peu de temps après.

-Bonjour. Vous allez mieux?

-Oui merci

-L'homme qui était avec vous à l'air de beaucoup vous appréciez

-C'est un bon est toujours là pour moi

L'infirmière sourit et lui donna à dejéuner et un café.Aoi revint avec un croissant dans la bouche.

-La belle au bois dormant se reveille

Kai sourit, c'était un sourire sincère mais pas très venait de plaquer son petit ami, il n'allait pas rayonner de joie.Même si ça aller prendre du temps,Aoi aidera Kai à aller devait aller mieux et pas rester dans la dépression.

-Dis moi Kai

-Oui?

-Tu viendrais habiter chez moi?Je préfère te savoir avec moi plutôt que seul

-Je veux bien si je ne te dérange pas

-Ne t'inquiéte pas tu me dérange absolument pas

-Merci

L'infirmière avait fini de nourrir débarassa le plateau qui avait servi à appoorter le déjeuner.

-Voila. Monsieur Yutaka il faut que vous alliez vous lavez

-J'y vais alors

Kai se leva de son lit et partit prendre sa douche. D'un pas lent,il entra dans la pièce,se déshabilla et fit couler l' marques qu'il avait à son bras lui piquer au contact de l'eau se savonna puis se rinç que l'eau coulait sur son corps,il pensa à lui baiser qu'il lui avait laissé en guise d'aurevoir lui laisser un goût d'amertume au fond de la lui manquer et pas qu'un ne pensait pas que quelqu'un tomberai amoureux de lui ou que lui tomberai amoureux mais il devait oublier cette histoire, tourner la page était la meilleure chose à sortit de la douche et mit une serviette autour de sa 'un frappa à la porte.

-Excuse moi Kai mais tu as oublié tes affaires

Tout les deux furent gênés. Aoi donna ses affaires à Kai qui le remercia, le rouge aux guitariste sortit encore gêné par ce qu'il venait de fait de voir Kai torse nu lui avait beaucoup plû.Et ses joues n'étaient pas les seules à avoir réagi.

-Et merde! dit Aoi en regardant son entre-jambe qui formait une bosse.

Il se dirigea vers les toilettes qui heureusement n'étaient pas loin. Il déboutonna son pantaon en vérifiant que la porte était bien vérouillée.

-J'suis obligé de faire ça dans les chiottes d'un hôpital la poisse

Il sortit son membre et le prit en y impliqua des mouvements de va et viens et s'appuya contre le mur.

-Putain j'avais oublié à quel point c'était bon

Il continua ses mouvements en poussant quelques gémissements jusqu'a temps qu'une substance recouvre sa main. Il réajusta ses vêtements et alla se passer les mains à l' alla rejoindre Kai qui préparait ses affaires dans sa chambre.

-Voila c'est prêt

-Allons-y

Kai et Aoi sortirent de la chambre et dirent aurevoir à l'infirmiè monta dans la voiture après avoir mis son sac dans le rentra lui aussi à la place conducteur.

-Faut qu'on passe chez toi pour te prendre des affaires

-Combien de temps je pourrais rester?

-Autant que tu le souhaite

-C'est vraiment gentil

-On sait pas ce qui pourrait t'arriver

Aoi roula en direction de chez entrèrent et le propriétaire des lieux prit des affaires qu'il mit dans un sac.

-T'as pris assez de vêtements?

-Je pense que ouais

-Si bien on peut revenir en chercher

-Ouais

Aoi et Kai remontèrent dans la voiture et roulèrent en direction de chez le entrèrent chez lui.

-Je pensais pas que c'était aussi grand

-Installe-toi et fais comme chez toi

Kai posa son sac sur le lit de la chambre et en profita pour la était ni trop moderne ni trop y avait assez de meubles pour que ce soit assez spacieux et pas que ça paraisse un coin, la guitare s'assis sur le lit, laissant son regard se posait sur l'objet favori d', il jouait de la batterie mais avant arrêter depuis un petit faudrait qu'il pense à en aimait sa batterie, c'était sa grande passion avec le la table de nuit, une photo du groupe avait sa , au centre, avait la main sur l'épaule gauche d'Aoi et l'épaule droite de Kai. Reita, toujours avec son bandeau sur le nez, était à genoux au sol et affichait un petit était assis à côté de les cinqs souraient certes à leur façon mais cela montrer qu'ils étaient unis tel une famille.

-Tu te souviens de la photo là?

-Oh tu m'as fait peur!

-Désolé

-On la fait le jour de notre deuxième album non?

veux m'aider à faire à manger?

-Pourquoi pas

Kai et Aoi sortirent les plats,ustensiles et ingrédients nécessaires puis chacun s'occupa de quelque chose.C'était parti pour une collocation avec nouveau départ qui peut être sera bénéfique pour Kai.


	3. une blessure pas tout a fait guérie

**Chapitre 3:**** Une blessure pas tout à fait guérie**

La pub venait de mettre une pause à la série que regardait Aoi et Kai dans le fauteuil de 3 places.

-Aoi

-Quoi?

-Je peut mettre ma tête sur tes genouix?

-Bien sûr

Kai posa donc sa tête sur le genoux du guitariste qui se mit à regarder son protégé avec de la tendresse dans le main trouva son chemin dans les cheveux noirs du batteur qui se mit à apprecier les caresses de la main qui caressait ses cheveux.

-T'as les cheveux doux

-Merci et toi t'as les genoux confortable

La série reprit et les deux amis la regardèrent avec fut le fait que quelqu'un frappe à la porte qui perturba le petit moment tranquille des deux , qui avait la flemme de bouger et qui ne voulait pas déranger Kai, cria que la porte était ouverte.

Les nouveaux arrivants émirent quelques remarques en voyant la position plus que douteuse d'Aoi et de Kai.

-Aoi,t'as l'intention de te faire Kai?

-J'ai juste demander à Aoi si je pouvais mettre ma tête sur ses genoux car j'avais mal au cou

-On dirait plutôt un couple

Ce que Kai n'avait pas dit c'était qu'il aimait être sur les genoux d' finit par se relever.

-Vous dormez ensemble?

je sors dans le fauteuil tandis que Kai dort dans ma chambre

Uruha,Ruki et Reita avaient été mis au courant de l'état de leur voulait frapper Miyavi avec Uruha mais Ruki préfére les leçons de n'était pas aussi violent que le monde éprouvait une certaine haine envers Miyavi.S'il y avait quelqu'un qui ne fallait pas toucher, c'était était celui qui faisait rire tout le sourire, plus que mignon, mettait de la bonne humeur au sein du groupe.Même si tout le monde le tapper pour s'aumer, pour pas qu'il n'est trop mal, ils l'aiment protéger son meilleur ami Ruki qui garder un oeil sur le reste du veillait sur sur Aoi qui lui aidait formaient une grande famille où tout les membres s' avait son caractère mais aucun ne s'en étaient soudés et unis comme les cinq doigts de la main.

-Bon on va vous laisser on était juste passés faire un petit coucou

Aoi raccompagna ses amis jusqu'a la porte ainsi que s'approcha de l'oreille du guitariste et lui murumura:

-Tu prend soin de lui au moins?

-Oui t'en fais pas

Les trois garçons sortirent laissant les deux autres à nouveau retournèrent dans le fauteuil et se remirent comme ils étaient avant que leurs amis n' n'est pas ce que disent les autres qui empêchera Aoi de caresser les cheveux de Kai.

-C'est vrai qu'on dirait un couple?

-Je sais pas je nous vois pas

-Si ça te gêne tu le dis je bougerai

-Tu gêne pas t'inquiéte pas

-T'es plutôt du genre à m'embêter qu'a faire des calins

-Je vais t'embêter dans ce cas

Aoi se mit au dessus de Kai et glissa ses mains jusqu'au ventre plat de kai et fit bouger ses doigts.

-Ah nan pas les chatouilles! Arrête!

Aoi n'arrêta pas et la maison de remplit des rires des deux garç le guitariste,voir son ami sourire et rire de bon coeur lui faisait naitre un sourire sur les lè connaissait bien Kai et savait qu'il n'aimait pas les chatouilles.C'était un exellent moyen de décida d'arrêter ses tortures sur Kai qui avait les larmes aux yeux à force de rigoler.

-Alors? Ca t'a fait bien fait rire?

-Oui mais tu sais que je n'aime pas les chatouilles

-Justement c'est fait exprès

-On mange quoi ce soir?

-Faut que j'aille faires des courses comme ça tu pourras choisir ce que tu veux manger

-Allons-y

Aoi éteignit sa télé et les 2 garçons sortirent en fermant la porte à direction du magasin qui n'était pas très loin, Kai souriait et une semaine, il avait repris goût à la à son amour pour Miyavi, peut être était il encore présent mais un jour il tournerait la page et pourra passer à quelque chose d' trouvera la bonne personne, celle qui l'aimera de tout son coeur et qui sera là pour rentra dans le magasin suivitde les rayons, Aoi regardait le rayon le rayon chocolaterie.S'il y avait quelque chose qu'Aoi adorait, c'était bien les chocolats.

-Aoi ça te dit du riz?

-Je serais plutôt tenté par des pattes

-D'accord

Kai partit chercher des pattes.

-Il est vraiment comprend pas comment on peut lui faire du mal, se dit Aoi.

Il partit rejoindre Kai dans l'autre rayon.

-T'as pris des chocolats?

-Oui

Ils remplirent le panier de diverses choses et allèrent és devant le magasin, Aoi oublia quelque chose.

-Attend-moi j'ai oublié quelque chose

Il rentra en vitesse dans le magasin d'où il venait et laissa Kai seul avec un plastique à la hommes s'approchèrent de lui.

-Alors on est tout seul?

Le premier homme s'approcha de lui pour lui tenir les mains tandis que le second passa ses mains sous son commença à avoir les larmes aux se sentait impuissant et faible.

-Aoi...Aide-moi...., dit-il dans un murmure.

-Bouger vos sales pattes de lui!

-Pour qui tu te prend? Il est à nous

-Ce n'est pas un objet alors bougez de là avant que je ne m'enerve!

-Viens on t'attend

Aoi s'approcha de l'homme qui caresser le ventre de Kai et lui donna un coup de poing qui le fit saigner de la lè deuxième lâcha les mains de Kai et se dirigea vers voulut lui donner un coup de poing mais Aoi l'évita en lui donna un coup de genoux dans la partie deux hommes s'en allèrent. Kai se mit dans les bras d'Aoi.

-C'est finit. N'y pense plus

-Merci Aoi

Il resta encore un moment dans ses bras mais finit quand même par s'en dé regarda Kai dans les yeux.

-Sa va mieux?

-Oui merci

Aoi lui sourit et prit Kai par la main.

-Au moins comme ça je suis sûr qu'on te fera pas de mal

-T'es vraiment gentil avec moi Aoi

-C'est normal. Avec Uru t'es important pour moi

Kai ne répondit pas mais ne lui avait jamais prêter autant d' personne sauf...Miyavi...Le long de la route du retour Kai serra la main d' ne voulait pas la lacher,la présence de quelqu'un lui faisait du bien pour son sortait d'une crise et il ne fallait pas que cela venait juste de s'en remettre même s'il y penser n'allait pas partir du jour au lendemain mais avec le temps cette histoire finira par être oubliée.

Aoi ouvrit sa porte, ne lachant toujours pas la main de Kai.

-Aoi tu peux me lâcher là

-Excuse-moi je pensais à quelque chose

-Je vais faire à manger

-Non je vais le faire

-D'accord

Kai s'asseya dans le fauteuil, alluma la télé puis pris la télé tomba sur un vit un couple s'embrassaient et son regard se porta sur celui qui été entrain de faire à se demanda pourquoi il regardait Aoi et pourquoi celui-ci le protéger il était dans ses bras il ne voulait pas il lui avait tenu la main, le batteur n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la serrer un peu arrêta de regarder le guitariste et regarda la télé mais il n'y avait rien.

-Aoi je peux mettre la table?

-Si tu veux

Kai se leva du fauteuil puis se dirigea vers la sortit des assiettes puis des fourchettes ainsi que des verres qu'il installa correctement.

-Aoi, tu pense que je vais rester longtemps?

-Reste autant que tu le souhaite.C'est pas ta présence qui me déplait

Aoi fit un clin d'oeil à Kai qui baissa la tête en rougissant.

-J'ai pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe autant de moi

-Je suis pas prêt de te lacher en pleine nature

Kai ne put s'empêcher de caliner Aoi qui serra ses bras autour de Kai.

-Et moi je suis pas prêt de bouger

-Ca me dérange pas

Kai ferma les chaleur du corps d'Aoi était agré pouvait rester longtemps là si les pattes ne devaient pas être se détacha de Kai et mit les pattes dans un plat pour les mettre sur la s'asseillèrent pour commencer à manger.

-Merde j'ai oublié le sel

Aoi mit le sel sur la table et en mit sur ses fit de même.

-C'est bon,complimenta Kai.

-Je suis pas aussi bon cuisiner que toi

-Mais si

Ils continuèrent à manger, parlant de diverses regarda son protégé qu'il était adorable.A ce rhytme là, Aoi n'allait pas tarder à tomber amoureux mais il ne fallait pas qu'il le n'était pas prêt à avoir une nouvelle après ce que Miyavi lui avait fait.D'un côté, il n'allait pas rester célibataire toute sa vie,il fallait qu'il soit heureux mais il ne pouvait pas trouver quelqu'un aussi façilement avec les concerts et répétions du il tombait amoureux et tournait la page soit il continuait à penser à Miyavi et restait fallait qu'il oublie celui qui l'avait fait être aussi gentil ne méritait en aucun cas ce qu'il avait vécu.

Ils finirent de manger et débarassèrent la table.

-Je te laisse je vais prendre un bain

Aoi se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ferma la porte Il fit couler l'eau de la baignoire puis se dé plongea son corps dans l' se surprit à penser que Kai prenne son bain avec aurait bien voulu lui demander mais ce n'était pas un truc à aurait pu caresser son dos, sa peau si douce, laver ses cheveux si fin et soyeux, coller son corps au sien.

-Pourquoi je pense ça? Faut pas que je tombe amoureux de n'est pas prêt à avoir une nouvelle je devais tomber amoureux de lui,ça serait en le garderai pour moi,c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

L'objet des pensées d'Aoi était dans la cuisine entrain de faire la qu'Aoi pensait à lui, il pensa lui aussi à son ami.

-Il doit être bien dans son bain...J'aimerai bien en prendre un avec lui mais ça serait en fait déja assez pour moi mais pourquoi j'aime autant être avec lui? Il faut que je tourne la page, que je l'oublie lui et sa souffrance

Kai termina sa regarda à la fenêtre: ce soir il y allait avoir de l' détestait l'orage il en avait même un peu être allait-il devoir se coller à Aoi ou aller dans son lit si l'orage était trop ferait un bon moyen de rapprochement mais est-ce que cela était bien?Il mit une serviette autour de sa taille et une sur ses alla dans sa chambre pour enfiler un Kai le voyait en caleçon comment réagirait-il?Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit son ami en sous vê était dans le fauteuil, une couverture sur le vit et enfila un pantalon pour aller le ne l'entendit pas puisqu'il était plongé dans la série qu'il alla directement dans la cuisine puis décida de préparer un chocolat chaud pour son colocataire et avait l'air d'avoir froid,ce chocolat le ré bruits, il les prépara, faisant attention à ne pas attirer l' fois que les chocolats furent prêt, il les posa sur la table basse du salon.

-Tu te sens pas seul?

-J'ai la télé avec moi je suis pas seul

-Tu as l'air d'avoir froid alors je t'ai préparé des chocolats chauds

-Merci mais il fallait pas

Kai sortit ses mains de dessous la couverture puis pris la la prit entre ses deux mains et souffla dessus.

-C'est pas trop chaud?

-Nan c'est parfait rassure-toi

Kai sourit à son ami puis se colla à passa son bras autour des épaules de Kai.

-Si les autres nous voyaient ils penseraient vraiment qu'on sort ensemble

-Je te réchauffe juste

-Tu sais Aoi,je me lasserai jamais d'être dans tes bras

-Ils seront toujours là pour t'acceuillir

Aoi serra un peu plus le batteur contre minutes plus tard, après que les chocolats furent finis, Kai sentit des larmes sortir de ses serra les dents pour pleurer en silence mais Aoi le remarqua.

-Kai, pourquoi tu pleure? C'est le film qui te met dans cet état?

Kai hocha la tête de haut en bas.

-Pleure pas pour ç fins triste ça te va pas à toi

-J'peux pas m'en empêcher.C'est si triste que la petite meurt à cause de cette maladie.J'ai l'air con là je sais

-Tu s'ras jamais es juste un grand gamin, dit Aoi avec un sourire.

Kai tira la langue et Aoi éclata de rire.

-Tu change vraiment pas toi

La relation qu'ils avaient toujours eu était revenu.C'était comme si Kai n'avait jamais souffert, comme si on ne l'avait jamais bléssé.Kai regarda l'heure: bailla et sans faire attention, s'endormit dans le canapé.Aoi le regarda.

-On dirait un bébé quand il dort

Aoi éteignit tout et monta dans sa se mit dans les dras et tomba dans les bras de Morphée malgrès les grondements de l'exté pensa ne pas se reveiller de la nuit mais un bruit le regarda l'heure, il n'était que 2 heures du porte s'ouvrit.

-Aoi, murmura une voix.

-Quoi?

-Je peux dormir avec toi? L'orage me fait peur

Aoi ouvrit ses couvertures en guise de réponses et Kai s'installa dans le lit.

-Merci

Kai se colla à Aoi et se tourna pour lui faire voir son passa une main autour des hanches de Kai qui put enfin s'endormir tranquillement.C'était la première fois qu'il dormait avec était donc un peu gêné.Ce n'était pas le premier garçon avec qui il dormait mais là, c'était différent.

-Reste près de moi Aoi...

Pensant qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu, la voix du guitariste parvint à son oreille.

-Je le resterai n'ais crainte

La main de Kai se posa sur celle d'Aoi puis ils s'endormirent dans une étreinte commune.


	4. amoureux?

**Chapitre 4:**** Amoureux? **

Ce fut Kai qui se reveilla en ouvrit ses yeux et c'est là qu'il vit qu'il avait dormir avec main était toujours sur la retira à contre-coeur et regarda son ami sourit en le se dit qu'il était vraiment s'avança et embrassa le guitariste endormi sur le front sans le se leva du lit et partit dans la cuisine où il prépara le petit déjeuner pour lui et se demanda pourquoi il pensait autant à Aoi ces être que vivre avec quelqu'un qu'on admire entraine ou dévellope certains critères ou certains ès pour savoir si c'est de l'amour, il fallait connaitre si l'on était attiré ou pas par la se sentait attiré par son attachement et son amitié, qui était forte, étaient ré fait qu'il ait dormi avec Aoi lui avait plut plus qu'il ne l'avait pré fallait qu'il arrête de penser au sait ce qui pourrait faire quand on est un garçon qui n'arrête pas de penser à son meilleur ami?

-Faut pas que je tombe serais dans la merde sinon surtout qu'il me manque

Kai n'arrivait pas à oublier celui qu'il avait aimé.Mais maintenant, que pouvait-il dire de l'état de son coeur, Miyavi l'a fait souffrir mais son coeur commençait à se diviser en était la personne qui pouvait guérir sa blessure mais comment arrivait-il à oublier celui qui avait animé son coeur? L'amour est vraiment une chose compliqué arrêta de penser et continua de prépara le petit dé ce temps là, un guitariste ouvrit les yeux à son se frotta les yeux et se se rappela le fait qu'il avait dormi avec Kai pour la première rougit en repensant que sa main avait touché le corps si désiré du orage là, il l'avait aimé.Cela lui avait permis de dormir avec Kai,de sentir son corps contre lui et d'avoir leur mains arrêta de penser à son ami.

-En plus Uru doit venir aujourd'hui pour réviser à la guitare

Aoi se leva du lit,enfila un pantalon et alla dans la y vit Kai qui avait préparé le petit dé était là, assis sur une chaise, entrain de boire un café.Aoi sourit en voyant cette personne si attentionnée qui habitait sous son toit.

-Alors comme ça on m'attend pas pour boire un café?

-Oh bonjour Aoi. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir attendu mais tu dormais

-C'est pas grave va

Aoi s'assis en face de rougit en repensant qu'ils avaient dormi deux corps très proches et casimment sérrés.

-En plus de bien faire la cuisine tu fais le café divinement bien

-Merci

Aoi but une tasse de café ainsi que Kai.

-C-Ca m'a fait plaisir de dormir avec quelqu'un, avoua Kai.

-Tu peux dormir avec moi autant que tu le veux

-Tu vas me prendre pour un gros bébé à force

-Si tu étais un bébé tu serais mon bébé

Kai atteint la couleur d'une tomate très fit rire Aoi qui n'avait jamais vu Kai aussi voulut dire qu'il était mignon quand il rougissait mais il aurait encore plus rougit enfin si cela était possible.

-Au fait Kai, il y a Uru qui doit venir aujourd'hui

-A quelle heure?

-Vers 14 heures je dirais

-C'est noté

Kai avait arrêté de rougir.

-Au moins j'ai appris que tu rougissais façilement

-C'est pas une raison pour te moquer

-C'est pas la première fois que tu rougis tu eu la fois ou Reita t'avais plaqué contre le mur parce que t'avais failli casse sa ès ya eu la fois ou t'as fait le con et ou tu es tombé sur Ruru

-Maintenant que tu m'y fais penser c'est vrai

-Tu te rappelle la fois ou j'avais couru les bras en l'air?

-Ouais c'était dans les moi j'ai couru pis toi tu m'as suivi

-Ouais ou la fois ou tu m'as souhaité bonne anniversaire

-J'ai même soufller sur tes bougies à ta place

-C'était des bons moments

-Ouais je les regrette pas

Kai se leva pour débarasser la table car ils avaient fini de petit dé le regarda, encore une aurait pu le regarder pendant des heures mais il fallait bien qu'ils avançent dans leur matiné donna donc un coup de main à Kai qui le remercia en se demanda si cela aurait été pareil s'il avait été une -ce que lui et Kai s'entendraient-ils aussi bien? Auraient-ils dormi ensemble? Auraient-ils habitaient ensemble? Il y a une chose qui n'aurait pas changée: Aoi, qu'il soit un homme ou une femme, peut tomber amoureux de 'est ce que cela aurait fait si Aoi était amoureux de Kai? Il y aurait sans doute une certaine gêne entre eux et un chamboulement non seulement dans leur vie mais aussi dans leur coeur.Déja fallait-il savoir s'ils étaient coeur de Kai était-il guéri de cette blessure intérieur si profonde?

-Aoi, t'as fini de boire ton café?

-Euh ouais tiens

Aoi donna la tasse mickey à Kai qui la mit dans le lavabo avec le que Kai faisait le ménage,Aoi partit se salle de bain: un lieu où l'on est tranquille avec son intimité.Tranquille? Pas tout à fait, n'importe qui peut ouvrir la porte n'importe quand. Heureusement pour Aoi, Kai n'était pas du genre à ouvrir la porte pour embêter le monde et jamais il n'était rentré dans la salle de bain au moment ou Aoi faisait sa toilette. Le guitariste sortit de la pièce quelques minutes plus tard tout propre. Kai partit se laver à son tour. En se regardant dans le miroir, il put voir que son reflet était en meilleur état qu'il y a quelques mit de l'eau dans le lavabo et commença à se laver.

Au même moment,Aoi entendit qu'on venait de frapper à sa alla ouvrir et ne fut pas surpris de voir un autre guitariste.

-Je m'attendais pas à te voir de si tôt

-Pourtant c'est bien moi. Tu me laisse rentrer ou je reste dehors?

Aoi fit rentrer Uruha et sa guitare.

-Kai n'est pas là?

-Il se lave

-Va le rejoindre, dit Uruha avec un grand le fusilla du regard.

-Laisse-le tranquille

-J'ai bien du faire une croix sur toi moi

-Ne t'en prend pas à lui

-Ok

Uruha s'asseilla dans le petit fauteuil et Aoi dans le grand.

-T'as du nouveau à me transmettre?

-Non rien de spécial. Ah si!

-C'est quoi?

-Reita a failli embrasser Ruki

-C'est quand qu'ils vont se rendre compte qu'ils s'aiment franchement? Et toi les amours?

-Toujours rien...

-T'inquiéte pas tu trouvera

Kai arriva dans la piè le regarda et son regard ne passa pas inaperçu auprès d' et Uruha se dirent bonjour.

-Salut veux boire quelque chose?

-Ce que tu as

-Ok

Kai partit dans la cuisine et servit quelque chose pour Uruha qui le remercia d'un signe de tê téléphone de Kai sonna pour indiquer qu'il avait un message.

-C'est de qui?

veut qu'on se voit

-Pourquoi faire?

-Je sais pas je vais aller le voir

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne?

-Reste avec Uruha je vais y aller tout seul

-Fais attention y vas à quelle heure?

-Ben je vais pas tarder à y vous laisse entre guitaristes

Kai souria et s'en alla en faisant un signe de la main à Aoi qui le lui rendit.

-Aoi, je peux te poser une question?

-Je t'écoute

-Elle est conne hein mais tu te rend compte comment tu le regarde?

-Ben je le regarde normal.C'est comme mon petit frère

-C'est à moi que tu vas faire croire ça?

-Euh...ouais

Uruha regarda Aoi avec un regard idiot.

-Tu ressens quoi pour lui exactement?

-Ben...J'aime bien être avec lui mais ça c'est un peu normal je vis avec, je me lasse pas de sa gentillesse et de sa beauté et j'ai envie de le protéger

-Aoi, t'as déja penser à ce que je pense?

-Tu pense à quoi?

-Que tu peux ressentir quelque chose pour Kai

-C'est vrai qu'il est extrémement gentil et adorable quant il sourit mais je ne me vois pas aimer Kai

-Ca n'a rien a voir ç choisi pas de tomber amoureux et tu es la seule personne capable de l'aimer autant que cette enflure de Miyavi l'a aimé

-Mais jamais il n'acceptera d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie

-Vous vivez pas ensemble par hasard? Est-ce qu'il t'as déja rejeté?

-Non au contraire il est toujours dans mes bras

-Ben alors!

-Je me demande bien ce qu'il fait avec Ruki

Le sujet de conversation venait de frapper chez -ci lui ouvrit la n'eu même pas le temps de dire ouf que le batteur se retrouva tiré par le chanteur.

-Fallait que je te vois au plus vite!

-Je vais essayer de t''est ce qu'il y a?

-En fait,j'ai comme ainsi dire un problème

-De quoi s'agit-il?

Ruki prit une teinte rouge.

-Tu vois comment je suis avec Reita? Ben en fait...

-Tu sais pas si tu es amoureux de lui c'est ça?

Le petit chanteur acciessa d'un signe de tête.

-Il y a pas de mal tu sais Si tu es amoureux tu peux rien y faire

-Je sais pas s'il m'aime pis Reita est pas du genre à sortir avec un mec

-Je peux dire qu'il te lance beaucoup de regards qui ne trompent pas

-Tu crois?

-J'en suis -moi Ruki, c'est Uruha qui t'as demandé de m'envoyer un message pour que je vienne ici?

ça se passe bien avec Aoi?

-On s'entend bien.J-J'ai même dormi avec lui, avoua Kai en rougissant.

-Ah oui? Alors c'était bien?

-Oui.J'aime bien être près d'Aoi

Ruki eu un sourire en regardant façon dont il parlait d'Aoi ne laissait aucun doûtes sur ce qu'il Kai s'en rendait-il compte? Ruki se rappella d'une chose: Demain c'était l'anniversaire de Kai et il devait lui acheter quelque se demanda si les autres avaient acheté quelque chose pour leur les goûts de Kai, ils savaient quoi qui le rendait heureux, c'était de savoir ce qu'avait acheté Aoi enfin s'il avait acheté quelque chose.

-Je vais retourner chez Aoi

Ruki raccompagna Kai jusqu'a la fit un signe de la main au chanteur qui le lui rendit.Dès que la porte fut close,Ruki prit son téléphone.

-Uruha? C'est Ruki

-Ca donne quoi de ton côté?

-Je pense qu'il l'aime et toi?

-Pareil mais je crois pas qu'ils s'en rendent compte

-Aoi a organisé quelque chose pour l'anniversaire de Kai?

-Oui mais je ne t'en dis pas plus sinon ça cacherai la suprise et il m'a dit de rien dire

-Allez je te laisse

-A demain et regarde bien Reita

Ruki lui raccrocha au se dit que Ruki ne changerait pas et qu'il resterait toujours aussi était sur la route pour rentrer chez Aoi et vit un couple d' sourit en les avaient l'air si heureux ensemble... Son coeur se serra un peu mais pour quelle raison? Ca, il l''est ce que l'amour? Etait-il amoureux? Il mit la main sur son coeur qui battait plutôt le fait de voir un couple lui faisait battre son coeur? Pour l'instant il ignorait la réponse mais peut être qu'elle viendra avec le détourna son regard du couple et alla chez son ami où il y habiter depuis un peu plus d'une 'est ce qu'une semaine comparé à des années? Cela faisait des années qu'il connaissait Aoi et les guitariste était le premier à le faire rire avec ses première fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, ils s'étaient regardé dans les yeux puis le guitariste avait fait un grand sourire et le batteur lui avait début d'une amitié qui allait duré encore amitié qui restait la même, qui ne se transformait pas en autre chose.

Ouvrant la porte du foyer d'Aoi, Kai frappa puis rentra.

-Tu sais que t'es pas obligé de frapper?

-Désolé c'est une habitude

Aoi ne parlait pas de l'anniversaire de avait déja trouver un cadeau et il était loin d'être commun enfin pour lui.

-C'était bien avec Ruki?

-Très bien et toi avec Uruha c'était bien?

-Oui on a beaucoup parlé

-Vous avez parlé de quoi?

-De pas grand chose

Kai ne le dit pas mais savoir Aoi seul avec Uruha ne lui plaisait doute était-il jaloux mais sur le moment,il n'en savait est jaloux quand on est amoureux non? C'est ce que croyais se servit à boire tandis qu'Aoi prit une guitariste posa son regard sur sa glace puis sur le une fois et puis une hors-connexion,son cerveau n'était pas sur terre pendant que des pensées mettant en scènes de la glace et un certain corps occupaient l'esprit d' visage prit une teinte seccoua la tête en se disant qu'il ne devait pas penser à ce genre de tout les garçons, il aimait le sexe mais on imaginait pas mettre de la glace sur le corps de son meilleur ami. S'il commençait déja à avoir des vues sur Kai, qui sait comment ça pourrait se passer.

-Aoi ça ne va pas? T'es tout rouge

-Si si sa va t'inquiéte pas

-Tu m'as fait peur t'es devenu rouge d'un coup

Aoi ouvrit le papier de sa glace puis la lé fut au tour de Kai de rougir mais il eu le temps de tourner la tête pour ne pas que son ami s'en aperç eu une idé prit sa glace et en mit sur la joue de Kai qui fut surpris par ce geste.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?

-Je m'amuse

Kai, qui avait repris une couleur normale, voulut enlever la glace qu'il avait sur la joue mais la langue d'Aoi s'en chargea à sa ne cacha pas son rougissement.

-Désolé j'en avais envie

-C'est plutôt agréable

-J'arrête de te le faire après tu vas être tout collant

-Effectivement ça serait pas pratique

Aoi se demanda si Kai avait couché avec guitariste avait couché qu'avec des filles pour le moment mais il ne pouvait pas s'attribuer "d'étiquette" bi,homo ou hété vivait sa vie comme il l' n'avait jamais vraiment connu l'amour,le grand ce moment,il ne pouvait dire s'il était devait avouer que le corps de Kai ne le laisser pas indifé signifiait-il quelque chose? Etait-il seulement attiré physiquement par son ami? Sous ses airs de garçon fragile,Kai devait être tel un gamin: innoçent,insouciant et n'était pas Kai qui allait refuser un il en faisait,mieux il se regard du batteur croisa celui du regard qui provoquait la même réaction chez les deux personnes présentes dans la pièce.

-Aoi,je pourrais dormir avec toi ce soir?

-Bien sûr pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas

-Je sais pas,dit Kai avec un sourire idiot.

-T'es con,dit Aoi en lui donnant une petite claque sur la tête comme il avait l'habitude de geste qui était toujours présent,un geste une journée ne s'était passée sans qu'Aoi tappe sur la tête de Kai qui avait l' qui le frapper le plus était Reita,Uruha et Aoi quand il en avait n'allait quand même pas tapper tout les jours Kai surtout qu'il ne faisait était plutôt du genre à rigoler et sourire passe-temps favori était de sauter au cou ou sur le dos d' le leger, le guitariste n'avait aucun mal à le souvent et le monde savait que les membres que The Gazette étaient calineux enfin pas ne verra jamais Reita prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras et lui faire un gros était plutôt du genre distant et peu bavard mais quand on le connait, il n'était pas le même.

-Aoi

-Quoi?

-Tu crois que je suis gay?

-Euh...Quand tu vois une fille ça te fais quoi?

-Ben...Je vais la trouver belle et je voudrais bien mieux la connaitre

-Aurais-tu envie de coucher avec elle?

Kai fut surpris par la franchise d' le savait direct, mais pas à ce point là.

-Ca dépend comment elle est

-Et si tu vois un mec plutôt bien foutu tu pense quoi?

-J'vais aussi le trouver beau

-Est-ce que tu l'embrasserai?

-J'ai déja embrasser un garçon tu le sais

-Et ça te fais quoi?

-J'aime bien! Dis Kai d'un ton joyeux.

-Mon cher Kai, je t'annonçe officillement que tu es autant attiré par les filles que par les mecs

-Et toi tu aime les garçons?

-J'ai déja aimer un mec

-C'était qui?

-Uru

-J'm'en rappelle.T'avais sorti avec Uruha pendant un moment

-Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne

Aoi se rassit correctement dans le fauteuil et Kai monta sur ses genoux.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fou?

-J'avais envie.T'es toujours aussi confortable

-La dernière fois que tu t'es assis sur moi les médias ont cru qu'on sortait à deux

-C'est vrai mais on est amis pas vrai Aoi?

-Bien sûr

Aoi pensait que si Kai restait aussi proche de lui pendant longtemps, son corps allait ré fallait qu'il contrôle ses hormones sinon Kai se retrouverai allongé dans le canapé et le côté dominant d'Aoi prendrait le dessu et là, si Kai était encore puceau, il pouvait dire adieu à sa viriginité.Là, on était loin de la réalité, très très loin.

-J'suis lourd?

-Nan t'as pas de nous l'a fait montrer lors d'un backstage

-Ah oui je m'en rappelle j'ai même fait "oh"

-C'était bizarre comme bruit

-Ouais.A ce moment là, on aurait dit que Reita et Ruki étaient de plus en plus proche

-Ils se rendront compte qu'ils s'aiment t'en fais pas

-Ils vont bien ensemble en plus

-Ouais

Aoi passa ses mains autour du ventre de Kai qui fut surpris mais ne dit rien.

-Ca te gêne pas au moins?

-Non non rassure toi

Aoi avait fini sa glace quand ils mirent un descendit des genoux du guitariste pour se mettre contre son mit un bras autour du cou de Kai et le ramena un peu plus à quelqu'un qui ne les connaissait pas les voyait comme ça, il aurait pu penser qu'ils étaient plus qu'amis mais entre le batteur et le guitariste, il n'y avait que de l'amitié.Il y avait des gestes trompeurs certes mais ils ne sortaient pas l'être et le vouloir, il y avait une diffé éprouvait une certaine attirance pour son ami mais le cas de celui-ci était-il simillaire? Personne ne connaissait la réponse mais ce qu'ils savaient, c'était que Kai et Aoi s'étaient considérablement rapprochés ces ensemble une épreuve, ça créer des liens ou rapproche les et Kai venaient de le découvrir.

Les deux garçons regardèrent deux films avant que Kai ne fasse à le regarda il ne se lasserai de regarder il se rendit compte qu'Aoi le regarderait autant, Kai rougit un n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'intéresse autant à seule personne qui l'avait beaucoups regarder et s'avait intéresser à lui, c'était son ex petit ami: il pensait à Aoi, moins il pensait à balance perdait son équilibre, l'un des côtés sortira se demanda ce que ça ferait si lui et Aoi et sortaient ensemble. On ne sort pas avec son meilleur ami, si? Quand cupidon a choisi de mettre sa flèche sur le coeur de son ami, doit-on l'oublier et passer à quelqu'un d'autre ou l'aimer et attendre le bon moment? Kai ne savait ne savait pas s'il était amoureux d'Aoi mais ce qu'il s'avait, c'était qu'il était là pour lui et que quand ils étaient ensemble, ils se sentaient bien.

Le repas était entrain de cuire et pour passer le temps, Kai mit la était heureux car demain il avait un an de se demanda ce qu'on allait lui plus beau cadeau qu'il avait reçu avait été sa il n'avait reçu plus beau y tenait beaucoups à sa batterie, ô ça oui.C'était ses parents qui lui avait offert pour ses 20 aujourd'hui, il l'avait encore et en prenait grand soir.

-Tu pense à quoi?

-Oh à rien

-Tu pense à ce qu'on va t'offrir pour ton anniversaire?

-Oui je suis impatient d'être demain

-Je suis sûr que les cadeaux vont te plaire

-J'en doute pas une seconde

-Tu as inviter des gens?

-A part ceux du groupe sais bien que je n'aime pas quand y a trop de monde

-Je sais

Kai mit son repas sur la se leva.

-Ca sent bon. Qu'est ce que c'est?

-Ramen

-Sa va encore être délicieux

Aoi s'assis et commença à fut imité par Kai qui commença à manger lui l'un en face de l'autre, ils se jetaient des petits regards était trop timide pour pouvoir regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux sans rougir quelque secondes aprè si c'était Aoi, il était sûr de même savoir pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les depuis l' mangèrent dans un silence presque avait une question à poser mais il ne la dirait pas la dirait quand ils seront dans le lit.

Une fois qu'il eurent fini de manger, Aoi débarassa la l'étagère de la cuisine, il trouva un jeu de cartes.

-Kai, ça te dirais une petite partie de carte?

-Pourquoi pas

Aoi prit le paquet, le tria puis distribua les cartes.

-Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas jouer

-Pareil

-Vas-y commence

Kai commença à jouer et une longue partie dé les cris d'Aoi parce qu'il perdait et les rires de Kai, l'ambiance fut joyeuse.

-Et c'est Kai qui l'emporte! Annonça fièrement celui-ci.

-T'as gagné j'abandonne

-Fallait te méfier

-Arrête de me narguer

Kai lui tira la se leva et courut après dans toute la se dirigea vers la chambre mais resta coincé.

-T'es coincé

Aoi sauta sur Kai qui se retrouva allongé sur le , au dessus de lui, souriait.

-Alors on fait moins le malin maintenant

-Tu m'as eu j'me rend! J'me rend!

Aoi se mit à chatouiller Kai qui cria parce qu'il n'aimait pas les chatouilles.

-Ca t'apprendra à me narguer

-Aoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii arrêteeeeeeeeeeee

Le guitariste n'arrêta pas et continua ses chatouillles que detestait tant bout d'un moment,Aoi arrêta mais resta au dessus de se regardaient dans les se sentit rougir malgrès voulut rapprocher ses lèvres de celles du batteur mais se n'était pas le se poussa pour que Kai puisse se s'asseya puis regarda l'heure: 22 alla dans la salle de bain avec un pas lent pour enlever ses vêtements et mettre une tenue pour imagina ce que ça aurait fait d'embrasser ne fallait pas qu'il embrasse esprit aurait été bouleversé.Il décida de ne pas trop y penser car il y avait autre chose qui le pré sortit de la salle de était déja dans le le rejoignit mais ne savait pas trop s'il devait le coller ou , il se mit dans la couverture.

-Kai? Tu m'en veux?

-Nan pourquoi je t'en voudrais?

-Parce que j'ai failli t'embrasser

-Ne t'en fais pas même si tu m'aurais embrassé je ne t'en aurais pas voulu j'aurais juste été surpris

Aoi se tourna pour faire face à Kai et le prit dans ses se laissa aller et ne bougea pas.

-Kai, promet-moi que jamais je ne te perdrai

-Jamais tu ne me perdra je te le promet

Aoi embrassa Kai sur le front et ils ne mirent pas longtemps à s' s'endormit avant le -ci le regarda dormir et poussa quelques mèches de son front.

-Si tu savais à quel point tu es mignon...Je me retint de t'embrasser car je sais que tu n'es pas prêt et je ne veux pas te blesser encore moins te me suis attaché à toi et je veux que tu sois heureux.

Sur ces mots, Aoi embrassa Kai sur le front et lui mit la couverture sur lui avant de plonger dans un sommeil profond.


	5. Bel et bien amoureux

**Chapitre 5:**** Bel et bien amoureux**

Quand le batteur se reveilla, il n'y avait personne à côté de fois que ses yeux furent bien ouvert, il vit qu'un petit papier était posé à côté de lui.

_Kai, désolé si je te laisse seul mais je devais faire quelque t'en fais je n'oublie pas ton anniversaire et je suis sûr que ton cadeau te plaira.J'ai préparé le déjeuner pour toi si tu veux._

Kai reposa le mot où il l'avait eu en étant étonné qu'Aoi fasse le déjeuner pour se leva et alla déjeuner.

-Je me demande ce que fait Aoi...

Ledit Aoi était éloigné de sa venait d'entrer dans une y entra et regarda ce qu'il y gourmette le était en argent et des petits diamants étaient disposés dessus.

-Bonjour, je prendrais ce bijoux ci, dit Aoi en le faisant bijoutier ouvrit la vitre où était le bijoux et le mit dans une petite boite rouge rectangulaire puis referma la vitre.

-C'est pour un cadeau?

-Oui

Le bijoutier envellopa la boîte d'un papier cadeau puis mit le tout dans un petit quitta la bijouterie pour rentrer chez téléphone sonna et le numéro de Ruki s'afficha.

-Allo?

-C'est sais qu'il faut que tout soit prêt

-Je sais je sais

-Bon je te laisse je dois aller avec Reita et Uruha choisir un cadeau pour Kai

-Vous allez prendre quoi?

-Je sais pas verra bien là-bas

-Moi j'vais rentrer et cacher mon cadeau pour pas qu'il le voit

-Fais gaffe

-Ouais.C'est toujours prévu que ce soir vous veniez ici?

vient vers 19 heures.

-Oubliez pas le gâteau

-Nan t'inquiéte pas

-Allez à tal'

-A toute

Aoi raccrocha et démarra sa voiture pour rentrer chez était sûr que son cadeau plairait à était très important pour lui et ce qu'il lui réservait "comme finition" aller être le guitariste rentra, Kai venait juste de finir de s' posa son cadeau en haut de l'armoire avant que son colocataire ne le -ci arriva et lui fit un signe de la main avec un grand sourire.

-Bonne anniversaire Kai

Aoi fit un bisous sur la joue du batteur qui rougit légérement en sentant les lèvres d'Aoi sur sa peau.

-Merci

-Désolé de ne pas avoir était là ce matin mais j'avais un truc important à faire

-Pas grave t'es enfin là

Aoi et Kai se souriè était vraiment mignon quand il souriait et son sourire plaisait à beaucoup de monde.Généralement pendant les concerts, c'était Reita qu'on entendait le avouer que le bassiste est terriblement sexy.

-Les autres vont venir?

viennent manger ce soir

-Barbecue?

midi c'est moi qui fait à manger.C'est ton anniversaire alors tu ne fais rien

-Même pas un petit quelque chose?

-Non

Kai fit une mine boudeuse et Aoi lui donna une petite claque sur la tête.

-Idiot

-Je sais, dit Kai avec un sourire.

Aoi souria puis se dirigea vers les chambres.

-Tu vas faire quoi?

-Ma chambre!

-Je peux venir

-Ben voui

Kai alla rejoindre Aoi qui commençait déja à enlever les dras de son enleva les dras tandis que Kai en prit un dans l'armoire de la chambre dôtée d'un grand Kai passa devant, Aoi observa quelque ne le dit pas à voix haute mais Kai avait un joli p'tit quand mattait-il le cul de Kai? En plus ça se fait est assez pervers pour regarder le cul de son pote? Aoi ne savait pas ce qu'il avait mais le corps de Kai le fascinait. Et pas qu'un peu. Sans doute le fait qu'il soit enfantin et si mignon qu'il l'attirait mais ils étaient se souvint de se qu'il avait dit hier soir avant de s' qu'il a dit il le pensait s'est réelement attacher à Kai depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissent et il est devenu une personne très importante pour ne veut pas perdre son le fit sortir de ses pensées en lui balançant un coussin dans la figure.

-Aoi? T'es toujours avec moi?

-Oh désolé j'étais ailleurs

-J'ai vu ça

Aoi lui relança le coussin.

-Me jette pas de coussin!

-Fallait bien te faire redescendre sur terre et j'avais rien sous la main

-Vaut mieux ça que des claques

-Ouais

Kai mit le dras sur le lit et Aoi l' mirent les oreillers bien en place et remirent les deux regardèrent le dormaient ensemble et tout les deux aimaient dormir avec l'autre.

-Aoi, t'as eu beaucoup de petites amies?

-J'ai plutôt eu des histoires d'un soir que de longues histoires mais y'en a eu pas mal

-Est-ce que tu es déja tomber amoureux et qu'on t'as déçu par la suite?

-Pourquoi tu pense à ça?

-Si jamais il venait à mon ne serais pas quoi penser en le voyant

-Tu trouvera quelqu'un qui prendra soin de toi et pour qui tu seras tout l'or du monde

-C'est beau ce que tu dis

Kai vint faire un calin à Aoi qui l'accueilla avec restèrent enlacés un moment mais finirent par se sé vit la guitare d'Aoi dans un coin de la chambre.

-Aoi, tu peux me jouer un morceau de guitare?

-Si tu veux

Aoi prit sa guitare, s'asseya sur son lit et mit sa guitare sur ses fit glisser ses doigts sur les cordes et commença à doigts glissaient avec délicatesse sur les cordes dont le frottement produisait un son agré guitariste joua un moment avec sa guitare puis posa son instrument.

-Ca à l'air simple

-Ca l'est quand on sait jouer. Tu veux essayer?

-J'y arriverai pas

-Essaye au moins avant de dire que t'y arrive pas

Kai s'assis à côté d'Aoi qui mit sa guitare sur plaça les doigts du batteur et lui indiqua les mouvements à les reproduit mais avait un peu de mal.

-C'est quand même dur

-Tu t'en es bien sorti pour une première fois

-Tu trouve?

-Oui

-Je prefère ma batterie quand mê j'en joue, c'est comme si je revivais

-J'le vois.T'es heureux quand tu joue de la batterie

-T'as remarqué qu'a chaque fois les gens demandent qu'après Reita

-Ouais mais t'inquiéte pas on a nous aussi des j'vais aller faire à manger moi

Aoi partit dans la cuisine tandis que Kai resta dans la se regarda dans le grand miroir.

-Te voila vieilli d'un an Kai...

Il mit ses mains à son visage et se dit qu'il n'était pas très beau.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu me trouver? J'suis pas terrible comme mec. Heureusement que je n'ai plus de marques à mes bras sinon ça ferait pas beau à voir. Cette période là, je suis pas prêt de l'oublier. Ah ça non

Kai alla rejoindre Aoi après s'être regardé et noter sur son physique. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que le guitariste l'avait ,debout devant son frigo, sortait les ingrédients dont il avait besoin pour préparer le repas d'a midi.

Les autres membres du groupe étaient dans un grand magasin de parfum.

-Vous croyez vraiment qu'un parfum lui plaira?

-Il en met souvent, pas comme Reita

-J'en met juste très peu. J'vois pas l'intérêt d'en mettre une tonne

-Tu dirais pas ça si t'aurai quelqu'un dans ta vie

Les trois amis prirent la boîte bleue et allèrent jusqu'a la caisse.

-Qui est invité ce soir?

-Il y a que nous je crois

-L'autre ne sera pas là?

-Ne prononce plus jamais son a fait assez de dégats

Si Reita était en colère contre lui, ce n'était pas totalement le cas de petit chanteur pensait plutôt qu'on devait laisser une deuxième chance, que tout le monde pouvait se faire voir quelqu'un pendant que son petit ami l'attendait en se faisant du soucis, c'était pas le top.

-Ruki ! T'es toujours avec nous?

-Désolé je pensais à un truc

-Tu pensais à quoi?

-Rien d'important t'inquiéte pas

Reita jeta un coup d'oeil vers son meilleur ami qui s'aperçu qu'on le 'il vit son regard de Reita posé sur lui, Ruki tourna légérement la tête pour cacher le recent rougissement qui était apparu sur ses ce spectacle ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Uruha qui savait que Ruki n'était plus pareil qu'avant envers répétitions il était les mêmes que d'habitude mais quand ils se promenaient dans la rue, c'était plus lançait des petits regards à Ruki qui ne s'en aperçevait pas et ne rougissait pas mais Ruki oui. Le reste du groupe s'en étaient aperçu mais les deux concernés éprouvaient une attirance qu'ils ne voyait ne sait qu'ils s'en rendaient compte mais ils n'étaient pas prêts de s' avait autant besoin de Reita qu'il avait besoin de lui.

Ils sortirent du magasin avec un plastique dans la main avec dedans le parfum qu'ils venaient d'acheter.

-Où allons-nous maintenant?

-Que direz-vous d'un magasin de vêtements?

-Pourquoi pas

Uruha afficha un grand sourire et se précipita vers le magasin de vêtements le plus il s'agit de vêtements, Uruha est le premier à s'y pré passion d'Uruha pour le shopping était parfois inquiétante pour les autres membres du groupe qui se disaient que, parfois, le guitariste blond agisait vraiment comme un le monde avaient ses moments de petits délires et ça, c'était plutôt fré tappait amicalement Kai, qui ne disait rien à part des "aïe", avec Uruha et parfois pauvre petit batteur était en quelque sorte la mascotte du groupe, celui que tout le monde adorait et chacun montrait son affection comme il le pouvait mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander non le temps, Ruki aurait espéré que ses amis s'asagissent mais en voyant Uruha s'extasier devant un short violet, le chanteur se dit que The Gazette possédait des membres plutôt...spé grandes personnes avec un mental de 5 comment il résumerait le mental de sa troupe au moment de fête ou d' qu'Uruha rentra dans la boutique, le chanteur et le bassiste restèrent devant l'entrée pour ne pas subir les petits cris de joie du guitariste.

-Enfin un peu de calme, s'exclama Ruki.

-Ca fait du bien

-Tu l'as dit

Ruki ferma les yeux, appuyé contre le ès de lui, Reita regardait le ne se passa pas longtemps avant que son attention ne se porte vers Ruki, son meilleur ami depuis quand a t-on envie d'embrasser son meilleur ami? Reita se dit qu'il ne devait pas être normal sur ce coup là.Certes Ruki l'attirait, ça il l'avouait, mais c'est son ami a pas envie d'embrasser son meilleur pote quand même!Reita savait très bien que ce n'était pas pour tester s'il était gay ou l'avait avoué lui même a un interview: "Etre gay? Pourquoi trouve qu'il n'y a pas réélement d'orientation votre vie comme vous l'entendez, c'est le meilleur moyen d'être heureux". Ces mots que Reita avait prononcé lui revenait en tête. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça? Il commençait à être attiré par dpur cycle de l' tombe amoureux, l'autre nous rejette ou nous plaque après, on retombe amoureux, on pleure à nouveau...Ce cycle prendra t-il fin un jour? A quoi bon s'acharner sur une personne qui ne vous aime pas? Ca rime à rien. Avouez-le. Si Kai n'était pas tomber amoureux de Miyavi, il n'aurait pas souffert. Voux voyez, même en étant en couple on vie n'est qu'un interminable chemin de souffrance.

Quand Reita eu finit de méditer sur son cas, Ruki avait ouvert les yeux et le regardait. Reita ne détourna pas la tête et regarda Ruki dans les yeux. Aucun des deux ne détourna le regard et quand Uruha sortit du magasin, il voulut y retourner pour ne pas déranger ses deux amis qui, là, semblaient plus attirés l'un vers l'autre que jamais. Uruha se fit petit et il ne mit pas longtemps à être remarquer.

-Et ben y'était temps je commençais à m'ennuyer moi

Reita et Ruki se demandèrent ce qui leur avait pris pour se regarder comme ça. C'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient ça et devant Uruha en plus. Celui-ci remarqua l'air gêné du petit et le regard posé sur le sol de soir, il fallait faire en sorte qu'ils se retrouvent seuls. Il connaissait Ruki et quand il rougissait devant quelqu'un, c'était pas parce qu'il avait chaud. Son petit coeur battait pour son ami de toujours et ça, tout le monde s'en problème était que ni lui ni Reita ne semblait s'en rendre aussi ne semblait pas insensible au charme du étaient peut être les meilleurs amis du monde mais il était toujours là pour défendre amitié commençait à se dévelloper en un sentiment doux qui vous réchauffe le qui battait de plus en plus fort quand ils étaient près l'un de l' attirance qui se manifester de plus en plus souvent de manière fréquente même lors des répétitions ou lors des backstages quand Ruki se maquillait et que Reita le regardait discrètement. Ca dure toujous évidemment mais ils ne savaient pas que les autres s'en aperç se décida à parler

-Tu as acheté quoi?

-Un pantalon noir moulant avec une chaine et un maillot blanc

-Il nous reste quelque chose à faire?

-Nan

-Et si on allait dans un cafe? J'ai soif moi

-Pourquoi pas

Uruha, Ruki et Reita montèrent dans la voiture noire de Reita.A 50 km/h, ils allèrent en direction du café le plus carreaux ouverts, les cheveux noirs et rouges de Ruki volaient un peu tandis que ceux de Reita ne bougeaient pas tellement. Ruki se trouvait à l'avant à côté de Reita tandis qu'Uruha était derriè là où il était, il pouvait voir le comportement des deux garçons qui étaient devant , Reita toucha la main de Ruki en passant la deux retirèrent leurs mains et un peu de rouge apparu sur leurs joues ce qui fit sourire Uruha.

-Vous êtes vraiment mignon tout les deux

Cette remarque fit encore plus rougir Ruki qui ne savait pas où se mettre.

-T'es chiant Uru, réussit à dire Reita qui était un peu moins rouge que celui qui était à côté de lui.

-Ok ok j'arrête

Le reste du trajet se passa ne dit pas de remarque sur le "couple" et Reita et Ruki parlaient tranquillement sans arrivèrent là où ils voulaient aller.C'était un petit café avec une terasse où des petit groupe s'asseilla vers les tables de loin de là où ils se trouvaient, un groupe de jeunes filles étaient entrain de remarqua qu'elles n'arrêtaient pas de se retourner et regardaient vers Reita.L'une d'entre elles se leva et se dirigea vers la table où se trouvaient nos trois célébrités.

m'apelle Emi Yuki et je suis très fane de vous

-Ca fait plaisir de rencontre des fans

-Puis-je avoir un autographe s'il vous plait? demanda t-elle en regardant le beau Reita.

Il lui prit le cahier qu'elle avait dans les mains et marqua quelque chose dessus. Elle reprit son cahier et lui fit un immense sourire pour le remercier et partit rejoindre ses amis après leur avoir dit aurevoir.

-Elle était vraiment mignonne

-T'as qu'a aller la draguer

-Les lycéennes ne m'intéresse pas,dit Uruha en se retournant et en aperçevant le serveur qui se diriger vers leur leur dit bonjour et demanda ce qu'ils bière pour Reita,un thé pour Ruki et une bière pour serveur nota tout ça et retourna à l'intérieur du café.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous étaient servis et buvaient tranquillement leur boissons non alcoolisées.

-A quelle heure doit-on aller chez Aoi?

-19 heures

-Ca fait long à heure il est?

-13 heures

Uruha qui n'aimait pas rester sans rien faire devait attendre 8 heures avant d'aller quelque 'hui, il se dit que c'était pas son finirent de boire leurs boissons et se mirent en route en direction de chez Ruki pour emballer les sortit les cadeaux des plastiques qui se trouvaient dans le coffre de sa voiture et les mit sur sa table de sortit du papier cadeau de couleur bleu et un de couleur et Uruha le rejoignit et ils commençèrent à emballer les cadeaux enfin plutôt les boîtes où se trouvaient les cadeaux sauf pour les vêtements qui eux étaient emballés ès des acharnements, les cadeaux étaient enfin emballés et prêt à être donnés.

-Quelqu'un a pensé à acheter le gâteau?

Les trois garçons se regardèrent et si on aurait été dans un dessin animé, on aurait vu un corbeau passé laissant des petits points noirs derrière lui signe qu'un silence venait d'apparaitre et que la situation était conne, vraiment conne.

-Comme on a rien à faire autant le préparer non?

-Mouais

C'est ainsi que Uruha sortit les ingrédients, que Reita cherchait après une recette et que Ruki sortit tout les ustensiles nécessaires à la préparation du gâteau qui était evidemment pour l'anniversaire de Kai.

Un gâteau préparé plus tard, Ruki,Reita et Uruha étaient en route pour aller chez Aoi et c'est Uruha qui avait l'honneur de tout transporter à côté de lui vu qu'il était à l'arriè sortirent et Uruha sortit les cadeaux ainsi que le gâ les vit arriver et sortit pour tout mettre en place pendant que Kai était partit faire des courses.

-Tu l'as laissé aller faire des courses tout seul?

-Ouais il est assez grand

-Il en a encore pour longtemps?

-Je sais pas mais faut se dépécher quand même

Ils se bougèrent pour aller plus vite et ranger tout les cadeaux, même s'ils n'étaient pas énormément grands.

-Il se doute de ce que tu lui prépare pour ce soir?

-Nan

-Tu l'emmene au resto ou tu fais une fête?

-Je crois qu'un resto c'est mieux au moins là, on risque pas de croiser des mauvaises personnes

-C'est sûr

-Cachez-vous le voila

Reita,Ruki et Uruha se cachèrent dans une autre pièce comme leur avait demandé secondes plus tard, Kai fit son entrée en ouvrant la porte et déposa les courses sur la table de la cuisine pour les ranger regarda discrétement vers ses trois amis qui lui demandèrent, tout en parlant très doucement, ce qu'il leur répondit sur le même ton qu'il rangeait les étant dans la cuisine et eux dans la salle d'eau, ils durent traverser le salon pour rejoindre Aoi qui était également dans le salon.

-Va occuper l'attention de Kai

Aoi alla vers la cuisine.

-T'as acheté quoi?

-Du au fait! Je t'ai acheté un petit quelque chose,dit Kai en souriant.

-C'est quoi?

Kai sortit une petite boî y sortit un collier qu'il accrocha au cou du guitariste qui fut touché par l'intention de son ami.

-Merci Kai c'est vraiment gentil

-C-C'est pour te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi,dit Kai en rougissant.

Aoi sourit et fit un bisous sur la joue du batteur tout gêné.

-C'est marqué quoi sur le collier?

Kai rougit plus que jamais ce qui signifia que ce qu'il y avait d'écris sur le collier était quelque chose d'important.

-Ca veut dire...T-Tu seras toujours d-dans mon...coeur

-C'est trop mignon Kai, vraiment

Aoi prit Kai dans ses bras et respira l'odeur de ses cheveux.

-Je sais que ça fait un peu petite fille mais je t'oublirais jamais Aoi,tu commpte vraiment beaucoup pour moi

-Pour moi aussi es mon p'tit batteur à moi que j'oublirai jamais mais avant ça, j'ai une surprise pour toi

Kai regarda Aoi dans les yeux avec de l'imcompréhension dans le regard. A ce moment là, Reita, Ruki et Uruha sortirent de leur cahchette en criant un "Joyeux Anniversaire Kai!".Celui-ci fut très touché par cet acte et aussi surpris.

-C'est...Je sais pas quoi dire

-Ne dis rien alors. C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui après tout

Uruha partit chercher le gâteau pour que tout le monde profit de ce moment bougies furent allumées pour que Kai les le fit, le sourire aux lèvres, notamment parce que c'était son anniversaire mais aussi parce que Aoi l'avait pris dans ses bras en disant qu'il ne l'oublirai n'était pas tout les jours qu'on lui disait ç cela aurait été Ruki ou quelqu'un d'autre qui lui aurait dit, aurait-il rougit autant?La question essentielle qu'il se posait était: Pourquoi son coeur battait quand Aoi l'a prit dans ses bras? Ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour après ,Reita,Aoi et Uruha firent un calin à leur batteur adoré.Ils allèrent chercher les cadeaux qu'ils avaient achetés pour les offrir à celui qui avait un an de plus aujourd' premier à offrir son cadeaux fut Ruki pendant qu'Aoi mit de la musique pour mettre un peu d' ne fallait pas que ce soit trop ouvrit le petit paquet violet que Ruki avait embalé lui-même chez lui.A l'intérieur se trouvait une boîte ou se trouvait une montre à l'inté montre Kai s'en rappelait car c'était celle qu'il avait vu un jour où ils avaient fait les magasins tous mit la montre à son poignet et la regarda brillé quelques diamants qu'il y avait dessus la rendait vraiment fut un bisous sur la joue du chanteur qui lui fit un fut au tour de Reita d'offrir son ouvrit le cadeau de papier de couleur rouge et découvrit la aussi une boîte l'ouvrit et en sortit un flacon de parfum portant le nom le sentit et une délicieuse odeur se dégagea du cadeau de fit à Reita le même traitement qu'il avait fait àRuki ce qui fit sourire celui-ci lorsqu'il vit les rougeurs sur les joues de échange de sourire eu lieu pour le plus grand bonnheur des trois autres membres du groupe qui étaient content que les deux amoureux cachés se donna aussi son cadeau qui était de même couleur que celui de batteur l'ouvrit et découvrit des vê les déplia et vit qu'il tenait un maillot blanc à courtes manches qui semblait suivre avec un pantalon moulant où une chaine était attachée au niveau de la taille.

-C'est trop beau j'adore!

-C'est fait pour ça

Uruha fit un sourire à Kai qui lui fit aussi un bisous sur la ne sut pas pourquoi mais voir Kai faire tout ses bisous ne lui plaisait guè être le fait d'habiter avec lui avait fait naitre à l'intérieur de lui un sentiment de possessivité.

-Désolé Kai mais on va te laisser

-On aurait bien rester sinon

-C'est pas grave

Aoi remit le gâteau dans la cuisine plus particulierement dans le s'avança vers lui et Aoi dit quelque chose à son oreille.

-Désolé pour ton cadeau mais je te l'offre après

-Pourquoi pas maintenant?

-Parce que maintenant, je dois t'emmener dans un endroit pour souhaiter dignement ton anniversaire

Kai fut surpris de la réponse d'Aoi qui lui fit un allèrent rejoindre les autres et Aoi ouvrit sa porte pour que tout le monde ferma la et Kai allèrent au restaurant tandis que Reita alla dans sa voiture avec Ruki et Uruha qui reprirent leur place qu'ils avaient avant de venir chez le guitariste brun."Le couple" entra dans la voiture du guitariste pour aller en direction du restaurant Hiramatsu qui avait une bonne réès quelques minutes de routes qui se passa pas dans un bruit énorme, Aoi gara sa voiture bleu foncé devant le n'eu pas du mal pour trrouver une bonne place car il n'y avait pas énormément de entrèrent dans le restaurant et ils scutèrent les horizons pour trouver une bonne en trouvèrent une près du mur et ils s'y dirigèrent vers cette table et ils s'y asseillè cartes étaient disposées sur la table et chacun en prit une pour regarder les menus que proposait le restaurant.

-Tout ça a l'air bon

-Tu veux prendre quoi?

-Je serais tenté par Sashimi de carpe en entrée, du riz en plat principal et un gâteau au chocolat banane et toi?

-Je crois que je vais prendre la même chose que toi

Un serveur vint les voir pour prendre se qu'ils nota tout sur qu'ils voulaient sur son carnet.

Quelques minite plus tard, le seveur revint avec les les déposa sur la table et partit.

-Sa sent bon en tout cas

-Tu l'as dit

Kai et Aoi commençèrent à manger tout doucement après tout ils avaient le regardait Aoi dans les yeux et batteur ne put s'empêcher de rougir ce qui fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres du guitariste.

Une sortie de restaurant plus tard, Aoi et Kai étaient devant le se dirigeaient vers la voiture lorsqu'Aoi prit le bras de -ci se retourna un peu surpris et vit qu'Aoi rougissait un peu.

-Kai, je voudrais t'offrir quelque chose

Kai sut que c'était son cadeau d'anniversaire et ne bougea sortit une petite boite de sa l'ouvrit et sortit le contenu pour le donner a Kai.

-Donne-moi ton bras

Kai tendit son bras vers Aoi qui mit le bijou à son fut abasourdi par la beauté du bijou qui avait sur lui des petits diamants.

-C'est magnifique

Il sauta au cou d'Aoi pour le remercier qui fut content de cette réaction plutôt comme c'était Kai, il ne dit finirent par se séparer mais Kai garda ses yeux plongés dans ceux d'és par une envie de s'embrasser, c'est tout doucement que leurs visages se rapprochèrent jusqu'a ce que les lèvres se touchent pour un hésita mais il finit par demander l'accès à sa bouche qui fut accorder avec hé se séparèrent, surpris par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Désolé j'aurais pas dû

Kai partit de là où il était mais Aoi ne réussit pas à le rattraper et Kai se retrouva seul, dans un coin où il n'y avait se retourna et vit quelqu'un qui lui était très familier.

-Kai...

-Toi! Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-Ce n'est pas ton suis juste venu t'offrir ton cadeau

L'inconnu s'avança vers Kai et le prit dans ses batteur ne réagit pas quand l'inconnu lui mit une chaine autour du cou.

-Mais c'est...

-Oui c'est le collier que tu m'as offert quand nous sommes sorti , Aoi est amoureux de toi alors va le rejoindre, je te fiche la paix

-Miyavi...

Celui-ci prit le visage de Kai entre ses mains et déposa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser d' Kai ouvrit les yeux, c'était Aoi qui se trouvait en face de fut surpris et se demanda où était Miyavi.

-Kai sa va? T'as l'air tout drôle

-Oh t'en fais pas sa va

Kai lui fit un sourire et Aoi le lui rendit.

-Aoi je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure j'aurais pas dû m'enfuir

-T'en fais pas je ne t'en veux pas

-J'avais peur de comprendre mais...Je..

Aoi embrassa Kai encore une fois, savourant pleinement le goût de cette nouvelle découverte qui était plus qu'agréable.

-Kai depuis ce qu'il t'es arrivé, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te garder près de es tout pour moi

Kai en sut quoi dire.

-Aoi, j'avais pas compris mais maintenant je sais que...Je suis amoureux de toi

Pour toute réponse, Aoi le prit dans ses bras après l'avoir embrasser encore une petit batteur il ne voulait pas le lâcher, il était à lui maintenant.

Kai était heureux et maintenant, son coeur avait un poid en moins sur la conscience.

-Di-moi Kai

-Oui?

-Est-ce que tu as vu Miyavi?

Kai ne répondit pas sur le moment et hôcha la tête positivement en guise de réponse. Aoi soupira.

-Il t'a rien fait au moins?

-Mais non rassure-toi

-Il a pas intêret il a fait assez de mal

Kai souria et Aoi ne put que lui rendre son si magnifique sourire. Ils allèrent dan la voiture pour rentrer dans la maison qui allait devenir la leur à présent.


	6. Miyavi et Kai

**Chapitre bonus: Miyavi et Kai**

Ruki et ses amis venaient de terminer un dernier a quitter la scène fut le se placa de façon à ce que les fans le voit bien car l'éclairage était disposés d'une manière assez particulière.

-Merci d'être venu nombreuses à notre concert.C'est grâce à vous si nous sommes devenu un groupe aussi célé vous demandez pourquoi c'est moi qui vous parle? C'est parce que je suis arrivé en dernier et le groupe et je suis heureux d'être là,parmis grand merci à tous

C'est sur ces mots que le batteur de The Gazette alla en direction des autres le félécitèrent pour ce qu'il venait de est vrai que Kai avait l'étoffe d'un chef de était celui qui mettait de l'ambiance avec sa bonne petit protégé du groupe avait le sourire le plus adorable de la terre et ça, beaucoup de filles s'en étaient rendu compte.

Chacun dans leur était dans la sienne et il entendit se leva donc pour aller ouvrir et vit la petite tête blonde de le fit entrer et le bassiste se demanda ce que son meilleur ami voulait.

-J'te dérange pas au moins?

-Nan rassure-toi

Ruki s'asseilla dans le fauteuil à une place qui se trouvait dans la loge du bandé.

-J'ai une idée pour fêter notre dernier si on allait tous aux sources chaudes?

-Euh...Pourquoi pas

-Mais Kai sera tout seul aussi

-Trouvons lui quelqu'un alors

-Qui?

Au même moment, Miyavi entra dans la pièce après avoir dans le même bâtiment lorsqu'ils avaient fini un concert, le chanteur éxcité venait les voir regarda Reita qui regarda Ruki et d'un même déclic, ils eurent la même idé s'approcha de l'autre chanteur en passant son bras sur son épaule car Miyavi était largement plus grand.

-Personne n'aurait vu Kai?

-Je crois qu'il est dans sa , ça te dirais de venir avec nous aux sources chaudes?

-Pourquoi pas ça me tente les filles seront folles de mon corps...

Miyavi rajouta pour lui:

-Et Kai par la même occasion

Ruki l'entendit pour son plus grand malheur.

-T'as dit quoi?

-Rien du tout! Absolument rien!

Miyavi sortit de la pièce pré se tourna vers son ami bandé.

-J'ai pas rêvé il a bien dit Kai?

-Ouais

-Ca fait bizarre de penser que Miyavi a un faible pour Kai

-Quand tu regarde bien, il arrête pas de le regarder et de lui envoyer des messages tout les jours

-Tu crois qu'il le sait?

-J'sais pas, j'pense pas sinon il nous l'aurait dit

-Pas alelz j'te laisse j'vais aller me démaquiller

Ruki sortit de la pièce lu aussi en faisant un petit signe de la main à Reita qui le lui Reita se montrait affectif, c'était bien en présence de son ami de lien très fort les unisser depuis étaient à la fois virils et et meilleurs amis qui faisaient un peu les se leva pour se regarder dans le miroir.

-Arriverais-je à lui avouer un jour?

Deux jours plus tard,Ruki,Reita et Uruha se trouvaient dans la voiture de Reita tandis que Miyavi,Kai et Aoi étaient dans le véhicule du chanteur qui était plutôt heureux d'aller dans les sources n'y avait jamais été.Les deux conducteurs,qui étaient Reita et Miyavi,garèrent les véhicules à une bonne six garçons entrèrent dans la bâtiment.A l'acceuil, une jeune femme leur donna une clef à chacun pour un casier qui leur permettrai de ranger leur payèrent et une autre jeune femme, ravissante et jeune, les conduisit dans des cabines où ils devaient se fois que ce fut fait, chacun vit les autres en serviette blanche autour de leur taille ne put détacher son regard du batteur qui était qu'atirant dans cette tenue plus que légè se regardèrent l'un l'autre et ils rougirent, tournant la tête d'un même autres sourièrent sauf Aoi qui regarda Miya avec mé ne fallait pas qu'il s'approche trop de remarqua cette petite scène et faisait un mois qu'il avait rompu avec Aoi car il lui avait dit qu'il était tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d' regardant le guitariste brun, on pouvai deviner de qui il s' grande pote coulissante s'ouvrit et de l'eau chaude, qui laissait échapper de la vapeur, se six garçons y entrèrent plus ou moins simultané et Miyavi attchèrent leurs cheveux à cause de leur se colla à la paroi rocheuse, appréciant le contact de l'eau chaude qui était plus que soulageant.

-Ca fait du bien

-Je trouve que ça relaxe

-C'est un peu fait pour ça en même temps

Chacun se laissa aller à la douceur de ce nouveau plaisir qu'ils venaient de dé n'avait fait attention au -ci avait ses épaules hors de l'eau et sa tête s'était posé sur la parroi yeux étaient fermés et cela lui donnait un air le regarda une fois de idée emerga de son cerveau qui était bien pré s'avança doucement vers Kai pour ne pas qu'il l'entende trop et évita de faire trop de bruit avec l' fois qu'il arriva près de Kai, il sortit ses mains de l'eau et soudainement, il attrappa le bas de Kai pour que celui-ci plonge dans l' refit surface en ayant les cheveux tout mouillés.

-Hey mais pourquoi t'as fait ça?

-Pour t'emmerder,dis Miyavi en tirant un peu la rougit un peu face à un Miyavi plus que voulut se vanger mais la voix de Ruki l'interompit.

-Vous allez arrêter oui?

-Mais il avait pas à me mettre la tête sous l'eau

-C'est des sources chaudes ici pas une piscine alors calmez-vous ou on vous mettra dehors

Kai et Miyavi reprirent leur place contre la paroi et restèrent se remit bien dans l' était à côté de lui et il n'avait pas retiré son bandeau qu'il avait sur le se trouvait en face de lui et Uruha à côté du guitariste.A leur droite, Kai se trouvait à côté de Miyavi qui se trouvait à la gauche de silence s'installa ce qui déséspéra Miyavi qui n'aimait pas trop quand c'était trop calme.

-C'est calme

-C'était calme jusqu'a temps que tu parle

-J'ai bien le droit de parler

Kai qui sentait que la tention allait monté, se mit entre Aoi et Miyavi et posa ses mains sur le torse des deux garçons qui se sentirent un peu troublé.

-Arrêtez tout les deux

Ruki soupira.

-Allez on se casse

Ruki se leva, suivit par se leva et regarda -ci était toujours dans l'eau et regardait Miyavi d'un oeil assez finit par se lever doucement en rejoignant et Miyavi restèrent seuls.

-Faudrait peut être sortit là

Kai se leva mais glissa sur une flaque d' tomba en arrière et fut rattrapé par le batteur rougit fortement en sentant les bras de Miyavi sur lui.

-Sa va aller?

-O-Oui

En plus de rougir, Kai se sentait bien avec cette etreinte exercée sur le remit bien et Kai se retourna pour lui faire face.

-Kai je..

Miyavi begaya en rougissant à son se rendit compte qu'il était à quelques centimètres du corps mince du batteur qui ne cessait pas de le porte commença à s'ouvrir ce qui fit détourner la tête de , prit d'une pulsion soudaine, prit la tête de Kai entre ses mains et déposa ses lèvres sur les , Kai avait les yeux grands ouverts tandis que ceux de Miyavi étaient fermés pour apprécier cet plus choqué ne fit pas Kai mais bien Uruha qui venait d'ouvrir la porte coulissante.

-Je voulais vous prévenir mais je vois que vous êtes occupés

Miyavi se sépara de deux rougissaient tandis qu'Ururha partait, à peine remis de ses é l'autre côté, Kai ne savait plus quoi venait d'être embrassé par avait-il fait ça?

-Désolé j'aurais pas dû

Kai s'approcha du chanteur et mit ses mains sur son levant ses pieds, il déposa un chaste baiser.

-Ca me dérange pas

-Kai...Je t'aime!


End file.
